Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as entertainment, information content, or other viewing content, while traveling.
Conventional vehicle information (or entertainment) systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or seat-based video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video content that is derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed aboard the vehicle. The conventional vehicle information systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming and/or Internet content, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle.
Such vehicle information systems, however, suffer from numerous disadvantages. Conventional vehicle information systems, for example, are very complex and include a large number of discrete system components. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vehicle information system 300, wherein various system components 361 associated with a distribution system of the vehicle information system 300 are provided as discrete components. Each of the discrete system components 361 requires individual mounting when installed throughout a passenger vehicle and typically do not blend with the aesthetics of the passenger cabin, emphasizing their appearance as add-on components. An intricate network of cables (not shown) also must be installed to provide interconnections among the discrete system components 361. The resultant vehicle information system 300 therefore is heavy, difficult to install, and hard to maintain. Furthermore, operation of the distributed system components 361 requires a significant amount of power and generates heat that must be cooled or otherwise dissipated, increasing an amount of fuel consumed by the passenger vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the system components 361 includes user interface and other system components associated with the distribution system. The system components 361 typically are installed at various regions above, below, and within a passenger seat of the passenger vehicle. The user interface system 360, for example, includes a video interface system 362, an audio interface system 364, an input system 366, and an access point 368 that are individually installed within a seatback and one or both armrests of the passenger seat. Installation of the user interface system components 361 and the associated electrical interconnections at the passenger seat requires the passenger seat to be large despite a cramped passenger cabin and generates heat within the passenger seat, resulting in passenger discomfort.
Some of the disadvantages associated with existing user interface systems can be addressed by incorporating multiple system components into an integrated user interface system at the passenger seat. An integrated interface, for example, may incorporate a touchscreen video display, which allows for at least some of the functions of the user interface system to be provided directly on the display screen rather than by separate controls. The user interface system likewise may incorporate other system components, such as a card reader to allow purchases to be made using credit or debit cards, other user controls, and one or more connection points such as an audio connector and an access point. A problem with integrating such functions within the close confines of the passenger seat is that the touchscreen video display could be accidentally activated when performing an action that relates to these other integrated functions, such as when plugging or unplugging headphones or when inserting, swiping or removing a payment card.
A further problem with integrating more functions into a single user interface system at a passenger seat is that additional heat may be generated in a smaller volume, particularly when the display screen of the user interface system is advantageously made as large as possible. The overall size of the user interface system is necessarily restricted by the available space on the back of a passenger seat. For aircraft seatback applications in particular, the available space may be very limited, and the opportunity for heat dissipation consequently severely restricted.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved vehicle information system and method for integrating user interface and other system components in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional vehicle information systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.